las triadas
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: después de un atentado contra el presidente de los estados unidos , leon y claire tendrán que ir a parís para poder atrapar al líder de las triadas mike kennedy , ahora los dos tendran que detener a este grupo para evitar que atenten contra el mundo libre , pero no sera fácil , leon tendra que decidir el destino de su gente , los problemas se irán acumulando a medida que avanzen...
1. las triadas

**las triadas **

durante el años siguiente el presidente de los estados unidos a decretado diversos hechos que podria conducir a la captura de los miembros mas peligrosos de todo el mundo conocido como " las triadas " un grupo de asesinos estrenados en el arte de la mafia de origen chino que tienen su base en Hong Kong, Taiwán y la China continental, así como ramificaciones entre sectores de las diversas diásporas han. con la ayuda de varios miembros del parlamento , algunos miembros menos peligrosos confirmaron

Están presentes en las grandes ciudades de Estados Unidos (en América del Norte) y en Ámsterdam, Londres, Buenos Aires y el centro de Alemania. En este último país son especialistas en extorsión a comerciantes e incendio de locales, más de un ataque con fuego a viviendas de inmigrantes en Alemania ha sido un ajuste de cuentas entre narcotraficantes perpetrado por miembros de la Tríada.

En Nueva York, Chicago, Detroit y Los Ángeles, las bandas juveniles asiáticas ganan en violencia a las clásicas afroamericanas y latinas; todas ellas son feudatarias de la Tríada.

El caso de México, es algo distinto y complejo, ya que han emigrado desde mediados de la década de 1980, con el problema del narcotráfico en el país, operando y realizando tratos con carteles y con diversas bandas delictivas nacionales, así como con políticos corruptos. Afianzándose en varias ciudades, entre las más destacadas, la Ciudad de México, en los barrios de Tepito, donde desde hace tiempo se da la venta de objetos ilegales, que van desde un simple producto de imitación (como alguna película pirata) hasta personas y órganos del cuerpo humano. Al igual que en puntos de la frontera con Estados Unidos como Ciudad Juárez, Matamoros, Tijuana y Nuevo Laredo, donde asaltan a los camiones de carga y trafican con diversas mercancías que se venden a mitad de precio en el mercado informal y que es posible que aún no hayan salido a la venta oficialmente.

Su sistema de organización interna dista de las mafias occidentales, puesto que se organiza en grupos de tres personas. Estos grupos están conectados jerárquicamente con otros grupos por solo uno de los integrantes, lo que conlleva un total desconocimiento del resto de los integrantes del grupo del resto de la organización. Esta técnica es bastante útil para dicha organización cuando es sometida por una investigación policial, ya que existe una posibilidad menor para poder indagar en la jerarquía.

Una de las formas de actuar más comunes de la Tríada es captar desde su país de origen a ciudadanos y trasladarlos a otros países, donde su organización criminal es más fuerte. A los ciudadanos se les muestra el país donde van a vivir como un sueño americano, donde se harán ricos y vivirán mejor, no obstante al llegar al país, la Tríada les coloca allí donde haga falta (talleres, restaurantes, prostitución y un largo etcétera). Con el tiempo y el dinero necesario se pueden montar su propio negocio, generalmente un restaurante por lo fácil de llevar, pero siempre tendrán de por vida un "pacto de sangre" con la Tríada, que se amplia a extorsión pasado por regularizar su situación en el país.

el presidente de los estados unidos dará una conferencia de prensa en el parlamento de las naciones unidas este sábado para debatir que se hará con la amenaza de la mafia , los agentes asignados son leon s. kennedy y claire redfield para encabezar la seguridad del presidente de los estados unidos , pero como los agentes asignados , ellos cuidaran de que se cumpla la norma y de que el presidente este a salvo en cada momento

Nicolas ...

en los cuarteles de la D.S.O. se corrió la voz de que los agentes asignados estaban en un encuentro de anti-terrorismo , ese día era algo muy particular para ellos

claire : esta es la ultima que me haces , pediré otro compañero

leon : deja de quejarte , al menos atrapamos , ademas ¿ que hice que fue tan malo ?

flash back...

leon y claire seguían a un grupo de mafiosos traficantes , ellos los rodearon cuando claire les fue por detrás , pero cuando leon le dispara un tanque que tenia brea cae sobre claire dejando a la agente cubierta de alquitrán de pies a cabezas

claire : leon

leon : ya los vi

cuando el les dispara uno de los traficantes cae al suelo pero le lanza la valija a leon , el la esquiva y la valija da contra claire quien estaba cubierta por las bolsas de plástico con los narcóticos que tenían , leon logra arrestarlos y claire termino con todo el cuerpo cubierto de brea y narcóticos

fin del flash back...

leon : no exageres

claire : ¿ que no exagere ? , tu ...tu ... ah olvídalo , me voy a duchar

los dos fueron informados por hunnigan quienes le sdio el informe , leon y claire estaban en los casilleros para sorpresa de leon , claire no tenia mas ese enojo

leon : oye , lo siento si

claire : descuida , ya lo supere

leon : si , sabes es raro , yo por lo general trabajo solo o con chris

claire : mejo mírame a los ojos , mis piernas y mi cuerpo están bien

leon la miro y claire cerro con cerrojo la puerta de los casilleros , cuando leon vio que ella estaba ligera de ropa , los dos comenzaron a besarse , pero sono el celular de leon , el mientras besaba a claire ve que era chris , el contesta y claire estaba muy abrazada a leon

chris : leon , esta noche sigue el plan acordado

leon : eso veo , ahora solo iremos , piers y jake

chris : si , pero no le digas a claire o ella arruinara todo

leon : esta bien , si me disculpas estoy ocupado

leon y claire se siguieron besando , mientras el acariciaba el cuerpo , claire deslizo su mano a las piernas de leon , ella estaba segura de lo que quería de el los dos siguieron besándose , cuando leon vio a claire con un pantalon suelto y una remera de seda rosada , el vio todo el cuerpo de arriba a bajo con la seja levantada , claire le hizo seña y los dos salieron de ahi hasta las duchas , leon solo tenia ojos para ella , cuando salieron los dos se vistieron con ropa de civiles

claire : ¿ fútbol esta noche ?

leon : si , se juega el super clásico , entre boca vs river

claire : ¿ los de la 12 quieren ganar le a los gallinas ? por favor , river es mucho mejor que ellos

leon : si pero tenemos a carlos bianchi y a roman riquelme

claire : si pero nosotros tenemos a ramon diaz

leon : oh gran cosa , tiene a ramon diaz que miedo ( con sarcasmo )

claire : eso lo veremos esta noche sabelotodo

leon : ¿ cual es tu apuesta ?

continuara...


	2. el atentado

**el atentado  
**

claire : ¿ que apuesto ?

leon : si , si yo gano ¿ que ganaria ?

claire : bueno , todo lo que ves en este paquete al que llamo cuerpo

leon : ¿ habra un premio mejor que ese ?

claire : ¡ oye ! , espera , si gana river , comeras durante un mes la comida que hace chris

leon : ¡ ¿ estas loca ? ! , es un suicidio , perfiero agarrame los dedos con la puerta del auto

claire : esa es mi cuota

leon : bien , pero cuando yo gane , tendras que ... tendras que darme la foto tuya con tu el indio solari

claire : mi foto ¿ para que la quieres ?

leon : porque no la tendrias y eso te destrozara

claire : eres un demente

leon : ¿ eso importa ?

cuando los dos salieron , recibieron la visita del presidente , leon lo saludo y le presento a claire , ellos dos estarian cuidandolo durante el discurso de la naciones unidas

graham : leon , me entere que seras mi escolta

leon: si es verdad , yo y mi compañera claire redfield

claire : mucho gusto señor presidente

graham : el gusto es mio

cuando los dos se separaron , leon escolto al presidente a la casa blanca , cuando lo dejo con el servicio secreto , llego a su casa , cuando le dio de comer a su perro , escucho la puerta , era claire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

leon : ¿ por que te ries asi ?

claire : te traje una muestra de lo que cocino chris , quieres darte por vencido y evitar la humillacion

leon : eso se decidira en la cancha

cuando pasaron las horas , leon estaba acostado en el sillon mientras tocaba su guitarra conectada al parlante , claire miraba como leon tocaba su guitarra electrica , cuando ella vio los archivos de leon en su computadora , tenia varios correos de sus antiguas conocidas

claire : vaya , un mensaje de angela millers

leon : ¿ que es lo que dice ?

claire : dice

_leon te quiero dar las gracias por ayudarme en el caso de los terroristas , ahora logre un acenso en la oficina del escuadron de especiales , pero aun sigo pensando en nuestra cena que tuvimos hace mas de dos años , se que tienes que trabajar a tu estio , pero me gustaria saber si podriamos reunirnos a tomar un cafe algun dia , espero que contestes pronto _

claire : wow , esa chica esta interesada

leon : si angela es simpatica

claire : espera hay mas

_p.d. ¿ aun sales con la grasa de claire ? si es asi sineto lastima por tu mal gusto _

claire : ¡ oye !

leon : no le des iportancia , los demas tienen que estar al llegar

claire : si , mejor me ire a cambiar de ropa

cuando sono el timbre , leon vio a sus amigos todos con la hincaha de boca , el azul y oro se hicieron notar en la casa de leon

jill : por fin , espere el super clasico mas de un año

chris : traje comida muchachos

leon : no gracias , tenemos pizza y hamburgesas

chris : que bueno porque era mentira

leon , chris , jake y jill se sentaron , gracias a que leon tenia tv satelital en HD para el super clasico , cuando empezaron a ver , claire salio del cuarto con una camiseta del rojo y blanco , jill le tapo los ojos a chris para que no viera esa imagen

jake : ¿ como puede tener una camiseta de river ? eso es anti natura

chris : ja por 90 minutos no tengo hermana

claire : descuida , cuando river le gane a boca , tendras que llorar y no lo haras en mis hombros hermano

leon : claire , estas ciega

jill : otra vez tiene cataratas

claire : yo nunca tuve cataratas

jill : ¿ como no ? cuando river se fue a la b lloraste otra que las cataratas del niagara

chris: jajajaj , ese es bueno

cuando los dos bandos de la hinchada de boca y claire estaban viendo el partido , leon sabia que riquelme podria meter un gol , pero termino el primer tiempo y comenzo el segundo

claire : bueno es nuestro turno

leon : chicos adelante

claire: ¿ que hacen ?

leon: nuestro arma secreta , muchachos reves de gorra

todos se sacaron als gorra y las ajustaron cuando se las pusieron , claire vio el " plan maestro de leon " un reves de gorra para ayudar a boca a ganar el super clasico

claire: ¿ ese es su plan ? ¿ un reves de gorras ?

leon : si , ahora mira

claire : hola . con ramon diaz por favor , avisele que se rinda , aca mis amigos tienen sus gorras al reves

chris : ya basta

claire : hola , hinchada de river , vallan a casa muchachos , la hinchada de boca tiene las gorras al reves

cuado estaban en los dos minutos de descuento , riquelme estaba por recibir en tiro de esquina , cuando lo mete de chilena , todos saltan gritando gol , el partido termino con boca 1 - river 0 , todos festejaban ,la unica amargada era claire

claire : bueno , ahora gastenme , adelante , desahogense

jill : bueno , es hora de aceptar con forma madura y decir lo que tenemos que decir

claire: ¿ se disculparan ?

todos : ni loco

_river decime que se siente ?_

_haber jugado el nacional _

_te juro que aunque pasen los años _

_nunca nos vamos a olvidar _

_que te fuistes a la b ,_

_ quemaste el monuemntal _

_esa mancha no se borra nunca mas_

_che gallina sos cagon _

_le pegaste a un jugador _

_que cobarde los borracho del tablon ..._

a la mañana siguiente en el discurso de las naciones unidas , el presidente subio al estrado , para hablar sobre las triadas, el se subio al estrado , mientras leon y claire lo vigilaban , ellos dos estaban con los comunicadores en las orejas y un chaleco anti balas , cuando un hombre de negro se fue al otro edificio , el presidente estab apor revelar la identidad del lider de las triadas , pero un disparo al hombro del presidente lo interrumpe

leon : al suelo todos

claire se acerca y ve que estaba vivo , leon lo cubre con el chaleco anti balas , cuando este ve que el asesino esta bajando del otro edificio , el salta del segundo piso hasta llegar al mastil y baja rapidamente , cuando llego , el asesino salto a la autopista

leon : alto , ahora

el asesino no se detuvo , pero el se fue atraves de una fabrica , leon se barre en el piso y pasa por debajo de la puerta , cuando el asesino dobla en la calle a un callejon sin salida , leon le apunta con su arma

leon : alto , estoy armado , gire lentamente

mike : leon , ¿ cuanto tiempo hermano ?

leon ¡ ¿ mike ?!

continuara...

**este capitulo esta dedicado al gran equipo argentino de boca o como los llaman club atletico boca juniors c.a.b.j. por ese momento de felicidad que me dieron el domingo y una decada de la derrota de river el la bombonera , los adora **

**niko stormrage ...**


	3. la persecución

**la persecución  
**

leon : mike , no te muevas

mike : ¿ que harás ? ¿ matarme ? , los dos sabemos que no lo harás

leon : no me provoques

mike salto hacia la cornisa para escapar por la calle y leon le dispara al lado de la oreja , cuando el escucha el disparo , mike saca su pistola y salta apuntando a leon

mike : es verdad ¿ me matarías ?

leon : arroja tu arma

mike : quizás te vuele la cabeza antes de eso

cuando leon estaba apunto de tirar del gatillo , claire aparece con su auto , ella no pudo frenar a tiempo y cuando leon la ven , salta sobre el auto y mike salta del otro lado del alambre , este cae y sale corriendo , leon lo pierde de vista y estaba sobre el capo del auto

claire : ¿ leon ? , casi de hago picadillo

leon : claire , maldición

cuando los dos se pusieron de pie , leon manejo hasta el hospital donde estaba el presidente con guardia , ellos se acercaron y ashley estaba con su padre quien estaba inconsciente

claire : ¿ cuantas veces tengo que decir que lo siento ?

leon : no es suficiente

claire : deja de actuar como un idiota y ya dime " que no hay problema "

leon : deja de molestar , solo quiero ...

ashley : leon , claire , tenemos problemas

leon : lo se , pero descuida atrapare al que intento matar a tu padre

claire : te prometo que lo haremos

ashley : trata de que leon no olvide su promesa

claire : lo hare , te lo juro

los dos salieron a donde el presidente tenia una reunión con el embajador de china , los dos se fueron a la reunion y claire entro sin permiso , elon sabia que ella metería la pata

claire : oye anciano , ¿ cual es tu nombre ?

thu : thu

claire : no yo, tu

thu : soy thu

claire : ¿ eres ciego ?

thu : no ciego , tu sorda

claire : eso es lo que dije , tu

thu : ¿ si ?

claire : no tu , tu , ¿ cual es tu nombre ?

sho : sho

claire : si tu

sho : soy sho

thu : el es sho y yo soy thu

claire : ¿ es una broma ? el , yo , tu

leon : claire , cálmate

claire : no leon , deja que lo golpee

leon : ya tranquila

claire: los voy a golpear a todos

leon : soy el agente leon kennedy , el presidente me dijo que si algo pasaba , hablara con usted

thu : si , hace tiempo unos hombres dijeron algo de las triadas , que matarían a quien los delataría

leon : gracias por su ayuda

claire : ya nos veremos

los dos fueron al hospital para poder ver como esta el presidente , cuando entraron , notaron que los policías no estaban en ningún lado , eso alerto a leon

claire : ¿ y los malditos policías ?

los dos sacaron sus pistolas y fueron corriendo a ver al presidente , pero cuando entraron ashley estaba sentada en la silla al lado de su padre , ellos vieron que no había nadie en el hospital

ashley : leon , claire , ¿ que paso ?

leon : no te asustes

claire : los sacaremos de este lugar

leon : claire , tenemos visitas

claire : demonios , van a matar al presidente ahora

los asesinos entraron al hospital , cuando uno de ellos traía un arma , mientras caminaba le ponía el silenciador , el vio a ashley llevando la camilla , pero el la hace a un lado y cuando le apunta el arma en la cabeza del presidente , leon sale de abajo de la camilla y le apunta a la cabeza , claire sale de arriba de la camilla , mientras las sabanas caían al suelo , ella les apunta a la cara

leon : ¿ quien los envio ?

cuando estaba por responder , varios asesinos entraron con ametralladoras , los dos se separaron y se cubrieron , cuando abrieron fuego , claire le dispara , pero no tenia balas

claire : leon , dame un arma rápido

leon ve que había la pistola con el silenciador , el la toma pero el asesino le tira una patada ,e l la bloquea y se pone a pelear contra el , ashley toma la pistola y se la lanza a claire , ella le gatilla a uno de los asesinos , pero ya no tenia balas

claire : leon , dame otra pistola

el mira para todos lados y le hace señas a ashley , ella con una pirueta toma la pistola y se la lanza a claire , ella dispara pero no tenia balas , ella le dice a leon lo del cargador , leon lo ve y con una patada le envía el cargador a claire , pero ella antes de atraparlo resbala y el cargador paso de largo , ashley se barre y le lanza el cargador a leon este se desliza por la mesa y mete el cargador , claire tira del gatillo y mata a los dos que sobraban

leon : ves , siempre te cubro

claire :¿ por que me diste un arma vacía ?

leon : no sabia que estaba vacía

claire : casi haces que me maten

leon : oh , estas bien , no molestes

cuando los dos tomaron al asesino , no podía hacer otra cosa que interrogarlo , el tipo de negro estaba esposado a una silla , leon entro y comenzo a interrogarlo

leon : ¿ quien te envió ?

terry : non importa

claire : ¿ que rayos dijo ?

leon : creo que es italiano

claire : ¿ que clase de chino es ? dile que deje de jugar

leon : ¿ como se lo digo ? si yo no hablo italiano

claire : ¿ quien te envio ?

leon : ashley busca a alguien que hable italiano

cuando los dos trataban de interrogar al asesino , estos no entendían nada del idioma , estaban siguiendo una pista muy vaga , cuando ashley llego con un hermana de la capilla para que los ayude

ashley : ella es la hermana lisa , acepto ayudar de interprete

leon : hermana le agradecemos su ayuda

claire : pregúntele quien lo envía

lisa : Chi ti ha mandato?

terry : Essi sono contrassegnati per la morte come presidente e la ragazza

lisa : dice que están marcados para morir como el presidente y la chica

terry : presto essere chiesto clemenza

lisa : dice que pronto pedirán clemencia

leon : uh ,voltease hermana porque no querrá ver esto

claire : ¿ quien es el que esta al mando ? ¿ donde lo encuentro ? , dame el arma leon

leon : toma

claire : bien cara de nada , comienza a hablar con todas las letras o te daré un tiro

terry : sparare

claire : ¿ que dijo ?

lisa : dijo que dispare

claire presiona del gatillos , peor no sale nada , ella tira de nuevo del gatillo pero nada , cuando da vuelta la pistola no tenia el cargador

claire : leon , esto no tienes balas

leon : lo siento , toma

claire : estoy tratando de matar a alguien , rayo

leon : dame esa pistola , se acabo

lisa : a nome del padre del bambino

claire : leon , basta

leon : esta funcionando

lisa : lo spirito santo

leon : perdóname padre porque he pecado !

terry : aparentemente

lisa :dijo que pare

terry : santo Lugano Parco Santa Maria 123

lisa : santo lugano del parque de santa maria ...123

leon : gracias hermana

cuando los dos salieron , dejaron al asesino en custodia policial , ellos salieron cargando sus pistolas , leon tenia la pista para atrapar al lider de las triadas

claire : santo lugano del parque de santa maria 123

leon : es una direccion

claire: es una cacería de patos , todo estados unidos tiene una calle de santo lugano

leon : preparemosnos para salir

claire :¿ iremos a italia ?

leon :esta misma noche , en primera clase

continuara...


	4. el encuentro de las triadas

**el encuentro de las triadas  
**

leon y claire salieron a italia en el avion esa misma noche , cuando leon vio la foto que tenia desde hace tiempo con un hombre vestido de blanco , claire noto que leon no parecia ser ese tipo duro y rudo cuando veia esa foto

claire : bueno tenemos dos opciones , pollo o pescado

leon : prefiero el pollo

claire : leon ,descuida encontraremos al que hizo esto

leon : es mas complicado , me parece que estamos llendo en circulos

claire : ¿ eso crees ? o ¿ eso quieren que creas ?

cuando paso la noche , los dos llegaron al aeropuerto da vinci , los dos salieron y vieron a un hombre de altura notable , leon lo saludo pero claire no sabia quien era , cuando ella se le acerco noto que el hombre tenia un parecido al que se escapo , ella vio que el jovend e pelo negro y ojos marrones vestia de negro

claire : ¿ quien es este tipo ?

leon : Nicolas , un agente de asuntos extrangeros

Nicolas : mucho gusto

claire : el gusto es mio , soy claire redfield

Nicolas : es ella de quien siempre hablas

claire escucho las palabras y miro al piso sonrojada , sabia que leon le daba importancia a la relacion que tenia con ella

claire : ¿ que sabes de la mafia ?

Nicolas :La Mafia nació en la región de Sicilia, Italia, en donde se autodenominó Cosa Nostra. En su origen era una confederación dedicada a la protección y el ejercicio autónomo de la ley (justicia vigilante) y, más adelante, al crimen organizado. Sus miembros se denominaban a sí mismos «mafiosos», es decir, 'hombres de honor'. Los miembros de los distintos clanes mafiosos emplean una serie de «códigos de honor», inviolables, de los cuales el más conocido es la _omertà_ o ley del silencio.

claire : bueno ,eso lo sabemos , ¿ que otra cosa ?

leon : ajam , no olvides que yo estoy a cargo

Nicolas : Existen numerosas teorías sobre el posible origen de la palabra mafia, cuyo uso comenzó a extenderse a mediados del siglo XIX.[3]

Una hipótesis es que mafia procede del vocablo árabe _mahya_, 'bravuconería, jactancia, chulería'.[4] En refuerzo a esta teoría hay que recordar que los árabes ocuparon Sicilia entre los años 965 y 1060.

Otros creen más probable que este término provenga de la antigua expresión toscana _maffia_, que querría decir 'miseria'. O del sustantivo árabe _mu'afah_, que significa 'protección de los débiles'.

De acuerdo con algunas versiones, su primera mención aparece en un texto italiano del siglo XVIII contra la brujería, donde se le asociaba a las ideas de ambición y arrogancia. Otros etimólogos aseguran que es un vestigio del dominio árabe en Sicilia en el siglo IX, pues en esa lengua el vocablo _mohios_ significa 'hombre rudo y agresivo'.

En el siglo XIX cobró una nueva connotación. Cuando Giuseppe Garibaldi, el unificador italiano, viajó a Sicilia para integrarla a la Italia continental, tuvo que enfrentarse a rebeldes que él habría llamado «mafiosos».

Otros creen que el concepto alcanzó su significado actual en 1862 con el estreno de una obra teatral, llamada _Los mafiosos de la vicaría_. La popularidad de la obra fue tan grande que en Europa comenzó a llamarse mafia al crimen organizado, y ya en 1865 la policía usaba la palabra para referirse a esas agrupaciones.

Otros aseguran que 'mafia' es el acrónimo de la frase _**M**azzini **A**utorizza **F**urti, **I**ncendi, **A**vvelenamenti_ ('Mazzini autoriza robos, incendios y envenenamientos'), en referencia a Giuseppe Mazzini, promotor de la unidad italiana. La mafia se habría iniciado como tal, según Heckethorn,[5] a partir de una asociación de indigentes sicilianos que, bajo la tutela de Mazzini, comenzaron a organizarse y a realizar actividades criminales bajo la protección de la flota británica.

Otro acrónimo barajado es de la frase _**M**orte **A**lla **F**rancia, **I**talia **A**nela!_ (en castellano: _¡Muerte a Francia, Italia Anhela!_), acuñada como lema de un ejército clandestino de campesinos, que resistió a la invasión de Sicilia por parte de Carlos de Anjou en 1282.

claire : ¿ cual es el plan ?

Nicolas : entrar , atrapar al lider de las triadas y salir , con vida si es posible

claire : tranquilo , ya vi el padrino

Nicolas: ¿ que tratas de decir ?

leon : a ver , tenemos tranbajo que hacer

los tres salieron a una cantina de los barrios altos , solo ahi se juntaba las triadas a negocias con la mafia italiana , Nicolas conocia cinco idiomas entre ellos el italiano , asi que les serviria de interprete , cuando se acerca al cantinero , el estaba con un sombrero

Nicolas :¡ barista ! , un drink della casa alle tre, invito

leon : ¿ que le dijiste ?

Nicolas : la bebida de la casa para nosotros , yo invito

leon : estamos para trabajar , no para divertirnos

Nicolas : esto es italia leon , no puedes no beber y comer pasta , eso les pareceria muy sospechoso

leon : ¿ que es esto ?

Nicolas : limoncello

claire : bueno parece , agradable

Nicolas : bienvenidos a italia , salute

cuando el vio a uno de los integrantes de las triadas , Nicolas se acerco para hablar con el , pero leon y claire pasaron desapercibido como una pareja que comia en un restaurante italiano , Nicolas se acerco sin saber que era mike quien estaba en el restaurante con ellos

Nicolas : io lavoro ( tengo un trabajo ?

mike :Ha fatto domanda? ( ¿ de que se trata ?)

Nicolas : Ho bisogno di qualcuno scompaiono dal mio paese ( nesecito que desaparezcas a alguien de mi pueblo )

mike : sono € 4.000, la metà in anticipo ( son 4000 euros , la mitad por adelantado )

Nicolas : Infatti, vediamo nel vicolo all'alba ( hecho , nos vemos en el callejon al amanecer )

cuando el mafioso asento con la cabeza , el distinguia a leon , cuando el lo miro , los dos sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar , mike trato de escapar pero el mando a sus hombres para atrapar a leon y claire , cuado ellos vieron que tenian rehenes , ellos bajaron las armas y levantaron las manos , los mafiosos se los llevaron al deshague de la ciudad

mike : hola leon , no sabias que vendrias

claire ¿ quien es el travolta italiano ?

leon : mike willian kennedy

mike : si , soy el hermano mayor de leon

claire :¿ hermano ? , nunca me dijiste que tenias un hermano mayor

mike : es comprensible , ¿ como seria si el gran agente de la D.S.O. tuviera un hermano criminal ?

leon : no eres mi hermano

mike : para que veas que soy tan generoso , te dare una oportunidad , empaca tus cosas y salgan de italia , o de lo contrario , los mataremos

claire : trato hecho

los guardias de mike , se llevaron a leon y claire , cuando solo los vigilaban los dos , ellos los atacaron , elon y claire salieron corriendo , cuando la masfia les disparo , leon vio el deshague de la ciudad y la peste era inaguantable

leon : por aca

claire : no , hay ratas

leon : no hay ratas

claire : mira esa rata

leon : oh

los dos salieron corriendo cuando salieron de las cloacas , leon y claire fueron en busca de un hotel , el sabia que tenia que encontrar a mike , pero ¿ para que le serviria una invitacion de la torre eiffel ?

continuara...


	5. los peores momentos

**los peores momentos **

leon y claire salieron las cloacas , ellos llegaron a hotel para tomar un cuarto , mientras caminaban por la calle , el silencio era incomodo

claire : ¿ por que no me dijiste que tenias un hermano ?

leon : eso no importa

claire : leon , te amo , pero si tenemos que escondernos secretos sabes que no funcionara así lo nuestro

leon : es mi hermano mayor , un ex agente de la C.I.A. , cuando se cayo racoom city , el fue enviado a detener el brote de virus , pero todo su equipo fue asesinado por los caníbales , el fue el único que sobrevivió al brote , pero eso no lo detuvo , el gobierno mismo escondió la evidencia , el renuncio y nunca mas lo vi

claire : hasta esta noche

leon : voy a darme un baño

claire : yo pediré la cena

leon se saco el arnés de la pistola , el se saco la camisa y cayo la foto de los dos en la secundaria ,leon comenzo a recordar sus mejores momentos

flash bakc ...

leon y mike estaban con un grupo de colegiales jugando un partido de futbol en la calle , como todos los dias de verano , ellos estaban en formacion de grupo

mike : bueno , ahora al plan B , leon cóbreme , el penal nos dio la ventaja , ahora vamos por el campeonato

leon : bien dicho hermano , ahora defensa no dejen se nos adelanten

mike : ¿ listos todos ?

todos : ¡ listos !

leon : adelante equipo

el grupo se ordeno y mike puso la pelota en el piso , mientras el besaba la camiseta , el juego entro en los últimos tres minutos , leon le hizo señas para que empiece el juego , el arbitro empezó el juego , mientras los del equipo de los kennedy jugaban a los pases , ellos movían la pelota de un lado a otro , cuando leon se barre con la pelota para meterle el gol al arquero , el le mete caño y el arquero cae sobre el pie de leon , la pelota tenia que decidir , leon le dio un empujo y esta choca contra la red metiendo el gol ganador

mike : bien hecho hermano , ganaste el juego

leon : ¿ lo hice ?

mike : ese es mi hermano carajo , bien hecho

los kennedy chocaron sus puños y luego las palmas , el equipo cargo a leon en hombros , mientras que los demas le vaciaron el jugo a mike , ellos ganaron un campeonato barrial para marcar un verano inolvidable

fin del flash back...

claire : ¿ leon ? , ¿ leon ? ¿ que pensabas

leon : solo recordaba cosas

claire : entonces , date una ducha y saldremos a cenar

leon : ¿ una ducha ? ¿ solo o contigo ?

claire : bueno , esa es una respuesta muy fácil de sacar

la joven de pelo rojo se lanzo a los labios de leon , el lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de claire , ella le acariciaba el torso de leon , cuando claire se separa ella misma se saca al camisa dejando ver su sostén , leon la mira con la ceja levantada , ella tenia unos jeans muy ajustados , leon la levanto , mientras se besaba , el le retira el pantalón , los dos se meten a la ducha , claire sentía el agua caliente en sus partes ,mientras leon le besaba los pechos , claire comenzaba a gemir , ellos se miraron a los ojos y claire tomo la cabeza de leon y la volvió a apoyar entre sus pechos , leon mordía y besaba delicadamente los senos de claire , cuando ella se abrió , leon comenzó a penetrar a la chica pelirroja , claire comenzó a arañar el cuerpo de leon mientras gemia

leon : eres tan hermosa

claire : no hables , solo hazlo

leon : como quieras

cuando leon tomo las piernas de claire , el comenzó a penetrar con mas dureza , los gritos de claire se hacían sentir , leon decide abrazar a claire por la espalda , pero el tenia una mano entre las pierna de claire y con la otra en los senos de ella , claire paso sus manos al miembro de leon , ella seguía besando cuando sintio un cosquilleo en la nuca , ella se dio vuelta y leon la toma de la cintura , mientras los dos seguían en el acto , el clímax de claire había llegado , pero ella no dijo nada , leon termino con el acto , pero claire lo abraza , ellos se besaban

claire : ¿ ahora ?

leon : ¿ quieres que te enjabone de frente ?

claire : ¿ lo harías ?

leon : si quieres , si

claire : deja mis senos en paz , me duelen mucho

leon : ¿ es lo único que te duele ?

claire : oye , tranquilo , podremos divertirnos esta noche

cuando salieron ellos se vistieron de nuevo , claire sabia que Nicolas llegaría para poder servirles de interprete , cuando sono el celular de leon , el atiende y era una voz muy grave del otro lado

leon : ¿ quien habla ?

? : non cercare di trovarmi, troverete solo la morte

leon : ¿ quien habla ?

claire : ¿ que paso ?

leon : no se , cortaron

cuando llego su amigo , claire abrio la puerta , el estaba preparado para seguir su trabajo , cuando fueron a los cuarteles regionales , el se puso a hablar con el agente a cargo de lo sucedido , leon y claire encontraron al primer ministro Manuel Valls

leon : ministro valls ¿ que hace en italia ?

valls : me temo que las cosas se salieron de control leon , ahora las triadas han atacado en parís

claire : ¿ iremos a parís ?

valls : si ,esta misma noche , vayan al hotel y empaquen sus cosas , estos boletos en la función de yambriet le servirá

leon : pero me temo que ...

cuando los agentes vieron la limusina del primer ministro explota de la nada , dejando muerto al conductor y al guardaespaldas , leon , claire y Nicolas rodean al primer ministro y se escuchan disparos a larga distancia , los tres entran a la jefatura con el primer ministro , ellos cierran la puerta para evitar que hallan mas atentados , cuando leon siente su celular

leon : ¿ quien habla ?

? : se volete più morti, stare lontano da Parigi

leon : Nicolas , es para ti

Nicolas : dire , Ciao? , Ciao?

leon : ¿ que paso ?

Nicolas : cortaron

leon y claire salieron en un avión rumbo a parís mientras Nicolas se quedo bajo la custodia del primer ministro como escolta para el hasta que volviera a parís , la reunión de las naciones unidas se llevaría en parís en dos días , pero para ellos era muy poco tiempo

continuara...


	6. claire es secuestrada

**claire es secuestrada  
**

leon y claire salieron de inmediato en un avion para ir a paris , donde se llevara acabo la reunion de las triadas , seria la ultima oortunidad que tienen para atrapar al lider d elas triadas , mientras tanto su compañero , le haria escolta al ministro valls

leon : bien , tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar al lider de las triadas

claire : leon , dos dias no son mucho , pero lo haremos , confia en mi

leon : Excusez-moi quand vous arrivez à la gare?

azafata : monsieur, arrivera dans environ 4 heures et 25 minutes, s'il vous plaît soyez paciento

leon : merci

claire : ¿ que le dijiste ?

leon : le pregunte cuanto tiempo llegariamos a la terminal

claire : ¿ que te dijo ?

leon : tardaremos cuatro horas y media en llegar

claire : ¿ cuatro horas ? ¿ que haremos ? ¿ jugar damas chinas ?

leon : no , solo tenemos naipes

claire : odio jugar a la baraja

cuando el avion por fin llego a la terminal , ellos bajaron y fueron recibidos por Nicolas quien estaba desde hace mas de dos horas

leon : ¿ cuando llegaste ?

Nicolas : hace dos horas , se viaja mas rapido en un avion privado que en un vuelo comercial

claire : leon , tengo que llamar a chris , te vere en el hotel

leon : de acuerdo

los dos salieron mientras claire camino hasta los telefonos publicos , ella se comunico con su hermano mayor y estuvieron hablando durante mas de 15 minutos , mientras tanto los dos salieron a buscar un taxi

george : ¿ a donde ?

leon : al hotel célébrités parisiennes

george : no , no llevo a los de su tipo

leon : mi tipo

george : americanos , no los llevo

Nicolas : peor yo soy italiano

george : si pero vienes con el , ellos son los mas violentos del mundo , ellos empiezan guerras , los americanos no me agradan

leon : oye , eso no es cierto

george : a por favor , les ganaron en irak , les ganaron en vietnam , no pueden ni ganarle a los Mexicanos en el futbol

leon : mira no quiero enojarme , pero me estas probocando

george : eso es mentira , hasta este tipo mçparece mas desente que tu

leon : bien ya me harte , ¿ quieres violencia pacco arraban ?

Nicolas : leon , guarda el arma

leon : di que lo sientes

george : lo siento , pero no me maten

Nicolas : llevanos al maldito hotel antes de que mate a los dos

cuando llego claire al hotel , leon se estaba registrando , ella se puso detras de el y vio la firma de leon , ella le informo lo que planeaban

leon : ¿ tendremos refuerzos ?

claire : mas o menos , chris dijo que el vendria , pero solo enviaran a 10 agentes

leon : maldicion , tenemos que encontrar al lider de las triadas y rapido

los dos salieron a persegir la pista que el primer ministro le dio en italia , el estaba a salvo con los guardaespaldas por lo que no habia posibilidad de que lo dañaran , cuando fueron a la funcion , ellos se sentaron en la planta alta para ver la funcion , Nicolas se les sento en la mesa junto a ellos mientras encendia un cigarrillo con la vela , cuando el vio que se le hacerco una mujer francesa con un vestido azul muy escotado ,el reconocio la boina negra y los labios de ojo

yambriet : monsieur, cela vous dérangerait d'allumer le cigare?

Nicolas : ne me dérange pas, va s'asseoir

claire :¿ que le dijo ?

leon : parece que Nicolas quiere jugar a esconder la bagett con esta mujer

claire : ¿ ah ?

leon : luego te lo explico

claire : mira , es mike

leon : si , el y sus matones estan armados , muy bien armados

yambriet : aller à la scène et me couvrir

leon : la sulipanta tiene razon , vamos al escenario

claire : no le digas asi leon

leon : que importa , ella no me entiende

yambriet : bueno , leon , resulta que hablo seis idiomas

leon : ¿ español tambien ? ( en broma )

cuando yambriet salio a escena , Nicolas los cubria de arriba , leon y claire los cubririan , el show empezo lo mas normal , pero cuando mike estaba sentado con sus guardias , ellos vieron salir a yambriet y las luces se apagaron ellos entraron al escenario para llevarse a yambriet ,leon trato de impedirlo pero no pudo , cuando volvieron las luces se llevaron una sorpresa

leon : ¿ yambriet ?

Nicolas : ellos se llevaron a alguien , eso solo significa que ...

leon : mike secuestro a claire por eror , tenemos que salvarla

Nicolas : al saber que no es yambriet , ellos la mataran de seguro

los tres salieron del teatro , mietras los miembros de las triadas subieron y comenzaron a disparar al escenario , ahora leon tenia tres probles , las triadas , su hermano y el secuertro de claire , cuando los mafiosos descargaron sus armas , leon les dispara con sus dos pistola , ellos se ponen a cubierto , mietras Nicolas avanzaba con su cuchillo , el al ser mas rapido trato de atacarlos en una pelea , cuando el se enfreto con dos de los matones , leon logro darle un tiro al primero , uno de los matones tomo a yambriet por el brazo , Nicolas le lanza su cuchillo a la espalda y el cae al suelo , cuando empezaron a los puñetazos limpios , Nicolas y leon los acabaron rapidamente

leon : tenemos que ir por claire

yambriet : no creo que podamos , ellos quieren la lista

Nicolas : ¿ que lista ?

yambriet : la lista de las triadas , ellos tienen los nombres de los lideres en una lista

leon : tiene sentido ,ellos no recordarian 20 nombres

yambriet : escuchen ,tenemos una posibilidad de salvar a tu novia , pero tenemos que tener cuidado , cualquier mal paso y adios

leon : primero lo primero , tenemos que conseguir un lugar para comunicar a chris que apure la ayuda

Nicolas : yo comunicare al primer ministro para que venga a paris , nesecitaremos toda la ayuda posible

yambriet : tenemos que salvar a claire antes de mañana a la noche o cuando las triadas se den cuenta de que ella no soy yo la mataran , pero primero vamos al hotel

mientras los tres pensaban como salvar a claire , ella estaba ataca en una silla en medio de un galpon abandonado , solo la alumbraba una luz blanca y veia a un hombre de traje blanco que la vigilaba , se notaba que tenia un cigarrillo en la boca

claire : mike kennedy , supongo

mike : eres muy lista ,lastima que no tienes que hablar de mas

claire : te golpeare con todo gusto

mike : mira cabeza hueca , si hablas de mas , te mataremos

claire :¿ que tan valiente eres mike ?

claire : ¿ y tu ? , mañana al anochecer cuando todos esten reunidos , te mataran al saber que no eres a quien buscaban

claire : eres un maldito

mike : tal vez lo sea , pero yo voy a estar vivo mañana

claire : rayo , tiene razon

claire trataba de soltarse pero mike no la dejaba , el salio del cuarto y le cerro la puerta , el puso un guardia para evitar que ella se escaparara , ahora solo restaba esperar a leon

continuara...


	7. el lado de mike kennedy

**el lado de mike kennedy  
**

leon , Nicolas y yambriet llegaron al hotel , mientras leon pensaba como sacar a claire del conflicto en el que la metio

Nicolas : ahora dime ¿ que demonios pasa con las triadas ?

yambriet : veras , cuando los lideres son elegidos , tienen un lista de nombres para verificar los nombres

leon : los cabeza de dragón

yambriet : correcto , ahora solo tenemos que sacar a la pelirroja a tiempo antes de las doce de mañana

Nicolas : ¿ como haremos eso ? estuvimos buscando a las triadas por años

cuando leon los deja solo , la chica de pelo negro se sienta en la cama , Nicolas se sienta al lado de ella para tratar de que le dija todo lo que sabe sobre las triadas , pero ella lo mira a los ojos

yambriet : tienes unos hermosos ojos

Nicolas : gracias , escucha , no te podre ayudar si no me dices que pasa

yambriet : quiero darte las gracias por salvar mi vida

Nicolas : entonces dime todo lo que sepas de las triadas

yambriet se acerca a los labios y los dos se besan , cuando el nota que ella buscaba otra cosa , el agente de pelo negro comienza a besar el cuellos de la francesa , ella parecía gustarle estar con el agente , cuando se despega , se notaba que ella quería algo mas , cuando estaban apunto de consumar su acto , leon entra al cuarto y una bala rosa el brazo de yambriet , cuando los dos ven a un asesino que sale corriendo ,los dos sacan sus armas pero era muy lejos para dispararle

leon: demonios , sabe que cuidamos a yambriet

Nicolas : ¿ no pudo esperar ? la tenia en bandeja de plata

leon : vamos de una vez

Nicolas : creo que se porque le dispararon

leon : ¿ crees que ella robo la lista ?

Nicolas : eso creo

yambriet : salgamos de este lugar

Nicolas : momentos , ¿ tu robaste la lista de las triadas ?

yambriet : ¡ NO ! , claro que no

Nicolas : ¿ porque quieren matarte ?

cuando ellos se calman , yambriet estaba dispuesta a hablar de todo lo que sabia cuando se viste , ella se saca la boina y luego se saca la peluca que tenia , eso asusto a Nicolas y a leon

Nicolas : oh ' dios es un hombre , ! fui hasta segunda base con un maldito francés ¡

yambriet : soy mujer

Nicolas : ¿ como saberlo ? , leon revisa su hardware , si tiene algo en la bolsa mayor a un fierro le daremos una paliza

yambriet : te dije que soy una mujer , verán antes de la selección las triadas tatuaban los nombres de los lideres en la cabeza de una mujer

Nicolas : estas en un gran problema chica o chico , lo que seas

yambriet : soy mujer , cuando los nuevos lideres son elegidos , la lista debe desaparecer , ellos cortan la cabeza de la mujer y desaparece para siempre sin rastro alguno

leon : ¿ que clase de tradición demente es esa ?

Nicolas : tenemos que ir a la policía francesa , ellos les proporcionaran un escolta para que salga del país

yambriet : no podemos hacer eso , las triadas controlan a varios policías , creo que seria un riesgo

los dos se pusieron en marcha para poder tener algo de tiempo , leon se preocupaba por claire , pero ella estaba a salvo , cosa que mike se aseguro de eso , mientras claire recobraba el conocimiento , mike estaba sentado frente a ella con un cigarrillo en la boca

mike : ¿ cómoda claire ?

claire : ¡ púdrete !

mike : que ruda , escucha , te propongo un trato , veras necesitamos un chivo espiratorio en estados unidos

claire : ¿ que dices ?

mike : es la salida de este basurero , trabaja para mi y seras libre

claire : ¿ que clase de demente eres ?

mike : importa micho " que clase "

claire : jamas me uniría a alguien como tu , eres un loco , un desquiciado y un lunático

mike : me recuerdas tanto a leen , ella era my ruda , y era casi como tu , lastima que tenia rasgos asiáticos y tenia el pelo negro

claire : wow , mike kennedy tiene un lado sensible

mike : si era hermosa , sus ojos verdes esmeraldas , su pelo negro y sedoso , era muy hermosa

claire : ¿ que le paso ? ¿ te dejo por otro ?

mike : ojala , ella se quito la vida tres meses atrás

claire : ¿ la mataste ?

mike : si con esta misma arma , aparece como un suicidio a causa del alcoholismo

claire : eres un monstruo , estas loco

mike : hay muchas mujeres allá afuera , ¿ por que solo tengo que elegir a una ?

el mayor de los kennedy giro la silla poniéndose en la espalda de la silla , claire estaba atada de pies y manos a la silla , pero aun a si trataba de soltarse , mike cargo los brazos en la espalda de la silla

mike : sabes , no eres tan hermosa como ella , pero eres fuerte

claire : cierra la boca pervertido

mike : descuida , me han dicho peor ¿ cuanto tiempo llevas con leon ?

claire : unos dos años ¿ para que quieres saber ?

mike : para nada , solo trato de divagar para evitar darte un tiro por no ser la lista

claire : escucha , dime ¿ quien es el líder de las triadas ?

mike : ¿ para que quieres saberlos ? ¿ un cigarrillo ?

claire : no gracias , ademas vas a matarme , ¿ que daño hace decirme eso ?

mike : no se sabe quien es el líder hasta mañana a las doce de la noche

claire : durante el año nuevo chino

mike : si , pero me temo que estas invitada en la mesa principal

claire : oh genial ¿ ahora que ? nos volveremos amigos y saldremos de compras juntos

mike :podremos salir a compras zapatos , y chismear un poco entre los dos

claire : ¿ crees que soy estúpida ?

mike : mucho , por dejarte atrapar por unos aficionados con pistolas

claire trataba de soltarse pero mike solo le echaba el humo de su cigarrillo en la cara , ella tocia y mike tiro el cigarrillo al piso

claire : dejaras de fumar cigarrillo , que amable de tu parte

mike : aja , es por eso que tengo algunos abanos

claire : ¿ quieres saber algo ?

mike : no , ya se demasiado de ti claire redfield

claire : ah sabes mi apellido , ¿ eres adivino ?

mike : se todo sobre ti , tu edad , tu peso ,altura , tamaño de sostén que usas , tu temor irracional a los payasos y hasta el color de ropa interior que usas

claire : eres desagradable

mike : la santé pour le Nouvel An chinois

el mayor de los kennedy tomo una copa de vino mientras claire miraba como el hacia fondo blanco y se servia de nuevo , claire trato de tomar la tapa de metal de la botella de vino

mike : dato curioso de mi , no soy tan estúpido claire , pero anda toma la tapa

claire : dejaras que me escape

mike : no , culpare a alguien y le volare la cabeza , sabes me encanta en idioma francés

claire : odio el francés

mike : eh probado todos los idiomas pero el francés es el que mas me gustas , poder insultar a alguien si que se entere " chienne "

claire : ¿ me dijiste algo malo ?

mike : traducido al español significa " zorra "

claire : ¡ voy a matarte !

mike : bueno ya es hora , que comience el paso tres

el mayor de los kennedy golpea a claire con un puñetazo en la cara dejando desmallada a claire , el la arrastro con la silla hasta la torre donde se veía toda la ciudad , solo restaba 20 minutos para empezar el paso tres de mike kennedy

continuara...


	8. el plan en marcha

**el plan en marcha  
**

leon y Nicolas empezaron a buscar las pistas para encontrar al líder de las triadas , cuando fueron a la embajada francesa , el mismo embajador los recibió , ellos entraron acompañados por yambriet quien parecía mas concentrada en salvar a claire que proteger su cabeza

leon : señor embajador , tenemos la lista

Nicolas : la tenemos con nosotros , es mas le salve la vida , la bese pero no beso francés

valls : por fin , un siglo de espera , todos los problemas se descubrirán ahora , por favor sácate esa peluca

la joven obedece y se saca la peluca para dejar ver los nombre de los futuros lideres de las triadas , algo que llamo la atención de leon

leon : nunca dijimos que ella era la lista

valls : trois morts

Nicolas ve unas tijeras que estaban en el escritorio del embajador y las desenfunda rápidamente poniendo las tijeras en el cuello de valls

Nicoals : si quelqu'un se déplace l'ambassadeur meurt ( si alguien se mueve el embajador morirá )

valls : Personne ne bouge!

Nicolas : inteligente orden señor embajador , leon las pistolas

leon : al suelo con las manos en la nuca , le sol avec les mains sur le cou

Nicolas : ¿ por que señor embajador ?

valls : seria muy obvio que yo fuera un blanco de los atentados de las triadas , aunque no soy el lider de esta majestuosa organización criminal , esperaba serlo muy pronto

leon : queda arrestado por el atentado contra el presidente de los estados unidos

Nicolas : se pudrirá en la cárcel , ¿ sabes como la pasan ustedes en prisión ? los llaman abuelos , trabajan en la biblioteca y su mejor amigo es un ratón

valls : yo no iré a prisión , ustedes lo harán

cuando leon trataba de esposar al embajador , suena el teléfono de la oficina del embajador , el se sonríe y leon nota la cara del embajador valls

valls : creo que es para usted señor kennedy

leon : Bonjour?

mike : hola hermano , creo que tengo algo que te pertenece ( apuntando a claire )

claire : leon , ayúdame

leon : mike , miserable ¿ que quieres ?

mike : la lista , tráela mañana al anochecer a las 22:00 en la torre o sino dile adiós a tu querida novia

leon : tu ganas , pero saldaremos cuentas

mike : si veo a tu socio o a otro policía , ella morirá leon , créeme hermano

Nicolas : estamos en problemas

cuando los tres salen , ven que las triadas los rodean , yambriet les apunta por la espalda , mientras los demás mafiosos les apuntaban de frente

leon : maldición

Nicolas : estamos en problemas

yambriet : en grandes problemas

valls : lo hiciste bien yambriet , ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato , tu seras la segunda cabecilla de las triadas

yambriet : gracias embajador , pero creo que alguien querrá hablar con ellos antes

valls : tienes razón

los guardias le pegan a leon en la nuca y lo desmallan , pero cuando le pegan a Nicolas el no se desmalla y trata de enfrentarlos

Nicolas : oye ¿ por que hicieron esta estupidez ?

yambriet : calla

Nicolas : nuca golpee una mujer en mi vida pero me estas provocando ojos de buitre

cuando los guardias le pegan con la culata de la escopeta , lo dejan desmallado , ellos son arrastrados hasta un camión con cientos de estatuas del siglo XVII , leon despierta y trata de jalar de la soga pero no podía

Nicolas : bueno , plan B

leon : si el plan de yambriet salio bien , pero eso si dolió

Nicolas : ¿ de que hablas ?

leon : piensa , el embajador pudo matarnos , pero ella nos salvo la vida

Nicolas : espero que tengas razon , ella es tan linda

leon : tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de este lugar

Nicolas mira el nudo con el que estaba atada la soga y carga en su rodilla a a leon quien comienza a morder el nudo , a medida que lo mordía , este se desataba , cuando se desato , leon cae sobre una de las estatuas y se rompe en el piso , cuando los dos ven que tenia millones de dolares escondidos en las estatuas

leon : con que así sacan el dinero del país

Nicolas : debe haber millones en esas estatuas ¿ para que crees que sea ?

leon : vaya no lose , posiblemente sea para el hospital infantil o el comedor comunitario

Nicolas : ya entendí sarcástico

leon : oye , ¿ para que les tomas fotos ?

Nicolas : es evidencia , pero mira ,estos billetes parecen estar frescos todavía

leon : oye como sabias lo del nudo

Nicolas : I esploratore alto rango in santa elena, la città dove sono nato e cresciuto

leon : no se que me dijiste , pero supongo que es algo bueno

los dos notaron que el camión se detenía lentamente , cuando ellos se treparon al borde del camino , uno de los empleados abrió la puerta y vio la estatua en el piso , leon y Nicolas le dieron una patada en la cara al mismo tiempo y el empleado sale volando del camión , Nicolas le hace palanca y leon corre , cuando los dos se suben al techo del camión , notaron que estaban en la plaza , cerca del arco del triunfo

Nicolas : estamos a medio camino de encontrar a claire

leon : escucha , mike dijo que le llevemos la lista

Nicolas: el quiere la lista , se las daremos

leon : como no te entiendo

Nicolas : vi rilassate e vi fidate tocco di un elena italiano santo

leon : ¿ que planeas ?

Nicolas no dijo nada y fue hasta el arco del triunfo acompañado por leon , ellos entraron para hablar con alguien que los ayudaría con el problema , a pesar de que leon desconocía el plan de Nicolas , el estaba confiado de el

continuara...


	9. el contraataque

**el contraataque **

leon confiaba en su amigo italiano para la tarea de rescatar a claire , esa noche tendrian de limite para detener a mike y desintegrar a las triadas

leon : vamos , ¿ cuanto tiempo te tomara hacer eso ?

Nicolas : descuida , no me falta mucho , ademas no se puede apurar un plan tan perfecto

leon : ¿ por que es tan genial este plan tuyo ?

Nicolas : por que lo diseñe yo mismo , es aprueba de idiotas

leon : pero no es aprueba de italianos

Nicolas : nessun fastidio, oltre a tutti gli americani sono uguali

leon : no se que me dijiste pero no me gusto el tomo

Nicolas : entonces cambia de estación

leon : êtes un imbécile, que ce plan est également mal conçu

Nicolas : recuerda que también hablo francés , gallego , italiano , ruso y español , ademas mi plan no es tan malo

leon : ¡ diablos !

cuando Nicolas termino por fin , vieron que era hora de irse , los dos fueron con el cuartel de buro de investigación francés para pedir equipo de apoyo aéreo y terrestre , leon se puso un chaleco blindado y tomo una escopeta con sus dos pistolas y el cuchillo con el que peleaba , Nicolas tenia un chaleco blindado , un fusil thompson , dos pistolas Colt M1911A1 , ellos dos guiarían en ataque a la mafia de las triadas , mientras las tropas estaban preparándose

leon : vaya que ironico , mataras a miembros de la mafia con armas de la misma mafia

Nicolas : si , pero me temo que el chaleco no es parte de la mafia

leon : oye amigo , gracias

Nicolas :¿ por que ?

leon : por ayudarme en todo esto ,se que nunca te cayo bien claire y que siempre la has considerado que es una mujer algo torpe , inmadura

Nicolas : ¿ algo inmadura ? leon ella duerme con un oso de peluche y tiene miedo de bajar al sótano porque dice que hay monstruos

leon : lo se , pero ella en el fondo te quiere

Nicolas : eso lo dices fácil , igual que lo de chris

leon : oye , paso hace mas de tres meses olvídalo ¿ quieres ?

Nicolas : ese tonto con ojos de langosta me las pagara te lo juro

leon : ¿ que te hizo que fue tan malo ?

Nicolas : ¿ no lo recuerdas ? , ese tonto se comió parte crucial de una investigación

flash back...

leon , chris y Nicolas estaban tras un grupo de traficantes de armas , ellos recuperaron de la escena una bolsa que pertenecía al líder de lo traficantes , en la bolsa había un mapa de todos los centros de mercado negro , una barra de chocolate a medio comer y una taza con la foto de las toscana

Nicolas : por fin , señores estamos a punto de detener a uno de las organizaciones mas peligrosas en el negocio de las armas ilegales

leon : es verdad , pero ¿ tenemos mucha evidencia ?

chris : si , estas dos cosas no son mucho

Nicolas :¿ dos ? pero ¿ donde esta la barra de chocolate ? ...¡ chris !

chris : ¿ que ? tenia hambre

Nicolas: te comiste la pieza de evidencia importante

chris : ¿ el chocolate ? ¿ para que lo querías ?

Nicolas : tenia los registros dentales del líder de los traficantes

chris : tranquilo , corte el trozo donde estaba comido

leon : ¿ lo ves ? , no hay problema ¿ donde esta el pedazo mordido ?

chris : ya me lo comí

fin del flash back ...

Nicolas : ¿ recuerdas ?

leon : ah pero saliste bien parado del caso

Nicolas : si pero estuve tres meses en prueba por la culpa del inepto de tu amigo

leon : pero no te despidieron , estas en un buen puesto del servicio secreto italiano

cuando las tropas estaban listas para el asedio , leon y la lista fueron a la torre para encontrar a mike y claire , mientras el fumaba un abano , miraba por la ventana como se acercaba leon con la lista en los brazos , claire estaba mas enojada que antes con el mayor de los kennedy

claire : me gustaría ver como leon te romperá la cara

mike : lastima que la venda te lo impedirá

claire: te juro , que me gustaría golpearte hasta cansarme

mike : estas en parís , disfruta la vista de la torre , oh espera no puedes porque tienes los ojos vendados

claire : jaja , que gracioso ¿ te comiste un payaso ?

mike : si y me supo chistoso

cuando mike estaba esperando en el restaurante mientras leon y la lista subían , el les ordeno a los guardias que prepararan sus armas , cuando ellos llegaron , mike les pidio que bajaran sus armas

mike : bueno , veo que cumpliste

leon : ¿ donde esta claire ?

mike : disfrutando la vista

leon : maldito , mete a claire a dentro

mike : ¿ que si no lo hago ? , los dos sabemos que no me mataras

leon : no sabes nada de mi

mike : se que no tienes familia , ni esposa ni hijos , estas solo como yo

Nicolas : te equivocas , me tiene a mi , un hijo de otra madre

el joven italiano se descubre y le apunta con su fusil a los matones y a mike , el con su mano le indica para que soltaran a claire y la dejaran caer al vacio , cuando leon nota que calire caeria , mike estaba apunto de dar la orden

Nicolas : mete a claire adentro

leon : Nicolas , baja el arma

Nicolas : no esto bromeando , te juro que te disparare

leon : el arma , bajala

Nicolas : ¡ no eres mi maldito hermano mike ! te matare

leon : Nicolas , baja el arma ahora

Nicolas : demonios

el italiano se ve obligado a bajar su fusil , mientras mike ordena que aten a claire de nuevo , el va hasta un estante y saca dos espadas , el ve la primera y se la arroja a leon , cuando el desenfunda la segunda , leon la bloquea con la funda de su espada y le apoya la espada en la garganta a su hermano , pero el la quita y le hace un tajo en el brazo

mike : ¿ sabias que hace tiempo las triadas mataban a sus oponentes con 100 cortes al cuerpo ? , ellos tenian cuidado de no dañar las arterias y las venas principales para que la victima se mantuviera viva lo mas tiempo posible

leon : vaya , estas loco

mike : acabas de recibir la primera cuchillada hermano

leon : eso lo veremos

mike : esta noche , perderé a un hermano

continura...


	10. el final

**el final **

leon se enfrentaría con mike con espadas que usaron las triadas para matar a sus enemigos , mientras Nicolas peleaba contra los matones de mike kennedy

mike : lastima hermano , lastima que tenga que ser yo quien te mate

leon : no lo creo , ya veremos quien muere y quien vive

cuando los dos chocaron las espadas , se pusieron a pelear como si de verdad se odiaran , mike era mas rápido que leon , pero leon era mas ágil que mike , el mayor de los kennedy trata de abrir la defensa de su hermano , cuando leon lo hace , mike le entra con una patada en el pecho , mike trata de matarlo con una estocada , pero leon se agacha y mike clava su espada contra la pared , pero el kennedy de traje blanco golpea a leon en la cara con su puño y le arrebata la espada , leon le da varios puñetazos a las costillas y desclava la espada

Nicolas : leon , entretén a mike unos minutos

los hermanos kennedy se pusieron a pelear mas duro auno , leon le patea a varias sillas ,pero mika las saltaba , el cn un corte rompe la silla , leon le clavo una patada en el pecho y mike cae accidentalmente por la ventana , el se da vuelta y se sostiene del marco de la ventana dejando caer su espada

leon : mike , dame la mano

mike toma de la muñeca a leon y lo arroja a los hierros de la torre , mike toma la espada que leon clavo en el piso y se lanza contra su hermano , ellos hacían equilibrio para no caer , leon se defendía como podía , mientras que mike trataba de acuchillar a su hermano , en el salón Nicolas se enfrentaba con los matones , el les disparaba y golpeaba con la culata de su arma , cuando trato de ayudar a claire , uno de ellos lo tomo por la espalda , el joven italiano le dio varios codazos en las costillas y lo tomo de la nuca arrojando su cuerpo al vació

Nicolas : claire ¿ estas bien ?

claire : ¿ me puedes ayudar ?

Nicolas salto de la ventana y vio a leon siendo perseguido por mike , pero no tenia ranura para disparale a mike , el seguía tratando de matar a leon , cuando el toma una barra de hierro , ellos se ponen a pelear , cuando leon le barre las piernas a mike , el toma de los hombros de leon y caen de la torre , pero la red de mas abajo les salvo la vida , cuando ellos rebotaron , mike trato de atravesar el cuerpo de su hermano con la espada pero accidentalmente corta la red que comienza a deshacerse

mike : demonios , esto es dificil

leon : no te sueltes

mike : si corto la red morirás hermano , pero me temo que caeré contigo

leon : no mike , podemos salvarnos los dos

mike : adios hermanos , nos veremos

leon : no lo hagas mike

mike tomo de la mano a leon y lo acerco mas a la red , leon sujetaba a mike con su mano izquierda , pero el mayor de los kennedy trato de soltarse , cuando leon lo sujeto con mas fuerza , mike logro soltarse de leon y el cayo al vació hasta caer sobre un auto que estaba estacionado mas abajo , leon no podía creer que su hermano haya muerto , para salvarlo a el , leon vio que la red se estaba soltando y comenzó a trepar rápidamente , mientras Nicolas le extendió la mano y lo subió , los dos descolgaron a claire , pero ella de va por el ascensor junto con leon , cuando los dos vieron que las triadas los perseguirían , ellos salieron a la plataforma

Nicolas : claire , sal de aquí

leon : nosotros nos haremos cargo

cuando leon y Nicolas se escondieron las triadas aparecen y ellos los atacan , pero en medio de la pelea , Nicolas se trepa a la bandera de la torre y trata de no caer , pero leon lo atrapa del otro extremo de la bandera

Nicolas :¿ te molestaría subirme ?

leon : tranquilo , ya te subo

cuando leon ve que las triadas le estaban disparando , leon ve la bandera y salta junto con Nicolas , ellos usaron la bandera como parapete para escapar de la torre , ellos cayeron lentamente cuando las triadas le disparo dejando los agujeros en la tela , ellos fueron arrastrados por la funete y terminaron al final frente al valls quien tenia a claire apuntando con un arma

valls : bueno , me temo que ustedes están a punto de matar a una agente de terra save , eso es un grand delito en parís

leon : eso no servirá en la corte

valls : idiotas , yo soy el que da las ordenes , ustedes están apunto de matar a claire redfield

cuando leon se acerca , el embajador le apunta pero al escuchar el disparo , leon ve que no estaba herido , el embajador suelta a claire y camina unos pasos hasta desplomarse en la fuente que se tiño de rojo , cuando los tres vieron que el arma que les salvo la vida era de yambriet

yambriet : jusque-là, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur

leon : ¿ yambriet ?

yambriet : agente del servicio secreto francés Messieurs leon

cuando todos estuvieron a salvo , yambriet revelo que era un agente infiltrado , y tenia la grabacion de los nombres de las triadas , cuando la policia llego , el jefe se acerca y le da su " saludo francés " a leon y a Nicolas

Nicolas : oiga , vuelve a hacer eso y me invita a cenar y al cine

M. Frank : por fin terminamos con las triadas

leon : ¿ terminamos ?

Nicolas : ustedes no hicieron nada

claire : si todavia me duelen las muñecas de esas malditas cadenas

M. Frank : americanos y europeos somos como hermanos , juntos podemos hacer lo que sea señores , lo que sea

Nicolas : es cierto leon , debemos trabajar junto , yo por la derecha

leon : y yo por la izquierda

los dos le dan un puñetazo al jefe de policia francesa y salen de la escena , cuando los cuatro reunidos en la torre de fondo , Nicolas se preparaba para volver a Italia , pero claire parecía haberle tomado afecto

Nicolas : bueno , nos despedimos

claire : gracias por la salvada

Nicoals : ni lo menciones claire , amigos nos veremos pronto

leon : bueno , nos quedamos solos

claire : si , chris cree que seguimos trabajando , ¿ una semana sera poco ?

leon : no , estamos en paris , que sean dos semanas

los dos se volvieron a besar , pero cuando caminaron por el parque leon compro dos ramos de flores , un ramo de rosas rojas para claire , pero cuando tenia las rosas blancas en las manos , el fue hasta el cementerio y dejo el ramo en la tumba de su hermano mayor

leon : ahora estas con dios hermano , nos veremos

el menor de los kennedy dejo las rosas y claire vio como el dejaba una foto de cuando eran jóvenes , ella parecía mas preocupada por leon que por ella misma , ahora solo había que seguir peleando para tener un futuro mejor para el mundo

**bueno espero que les halla gustado , ahora los dejare , pero los espero en mi proxima entrega " protocolo wesker " , se despide niko stormrage 123 hasta pronto**


End file.
